This Kiss
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Oneshot. KogaNaraku. What can I say about this? Well, it's the first ever KogaNaraku between the actual two bishies themselves! Naraku was supposedly dead, but somehow, Koga released him. Read for more! Oh, and I don't own.


_**This Kiss**_

**By:** Kurai Noto

**_WARNING!_ Yaoi. M/NC-17. **If you do not like, then leave. I will not accept flames saying they do not like this pairing and do not give a reason. I will not accept flames saying they hate yaoi. This is most likely going to be M or NC-17. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Love, it seems, has been found in many places lately. My inu hanyou rival and his brother found love in each other. Not brotherly love, but more like fierce love that they both always battle over to be the dominant one. Hakkaku and Ginta found love in each other. They take turns being the dominant one and rarely fight. Even Miroku found love. He's happily married to Sango and they had a young boy. That's the last I heard of them. Kagome, my woman, has disappeared off of the face of the earth. All this happened after we all worked together to ride this world of the sinister hanyou, Naraku… but I can't help thinking that we didn't truly destroy him completely. I may not be able to smell him or sense his powerful aura, but I know that he's still alive. Where he is, I don't know. It's all a mystery to me.

I glanced Hakkaku and Ginta. I sighed when I saw them kissing with no clue about their surroundings. They had offered me a go with them earlier, but I declined. I needed an heir… and I couldn't have an heir with one or two men. Ayame finally left me alone after she also helped with killing Naraku and she is also mated to another demon. I don't really remember his name. I forgot it awhile back when she came to visit us… and she was already pregnant at that time. Last I heard of her, she and her mate had a beautiful baby girl, which took after her mother more than the father. I stood and left my two friends alone. I knew that they would like to be alone when they were in a heated session of making out, which would lead to them making love… fucking… whatever you want to call it.

The jewel shards that had been in my legs when we all fought Naraku in the final battle were gone now. I had taken them out myself and given them to Kagome for her to complete the Shikon no Tama. The shard in Sango's younger brother's back was removed once Sesshomaru used his healing sword on the boy. So now, the boy also lives and lives with Sango and Miroku as well. Sango and her brother still go out slaying youkai for villages, but they rarely take any payment since they are happy the way they are.

Am I the only one that hasn't found love in anyone just yet? Will I ever find love? Am I destined to be alone for the rest of my life? Do I not have a destined mate of my own? Did she already slip away from me? Was my destined Kagome? Or was it Ayame?

I stopped in my tracks when I came to a small cave. It wasn't much, but it would keep me dry since rain was starting to sprinkle down. No doubt a storm would be coming soon. I slowly walked towards the cave as the rain started to come down on me harder. The wind started to swirl all around me and it amazed me that it didn't blow me off my feet. I wondered if Hakkaku and Ginta got out of the rain before it came down like this on them. I won't know until I see them again. When I finally made it into the cave, I was soaked to the bone. I was dripping wet everywhere and the fur I wore didn't help. I decided to build a fire to keep warm and to dry my fur with. I found some dry wood in the back of the small cave. Building a fire quickly, I stripped down to my bare skin laying the fur and armor out near the fire. I sat near the flames to keep warm.

Watching the fire dance in the cave was making me tired. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard a noise. It sounded like laughter… and it was coming from deep within the cave. How can it come deep within the cave when it's a small cave? Was there a hidden tunnel I over looked when searching for dry firewood? Laughter came again. I wrapped my fur pelt around my hips as I once again looked around. I came to the back of the cave looking at every inch of the rock wall. When I saw a hole large enough for a young child to crawl through on their hands and knees, I moved towards it. Surely enough, the laughter rang again and I heard it loudly. The hole would make me crawl through it on my stomach, but it was the only way to find out who or what the laughter came from.

I lie on my stomach and slowly crawl through the hole. It was only about ten feet long until I came to a steady drop that I didn't have to crawl to get to the end. I slide easily down it because of my still moist chest. When I came to the end, I tumbled out of the hole onto the cold, hard ground. The laughter continued to ring throughout the cave and it sent shivers down my spine. I knew that laughter. That laughter was… It couldn't be! We all killed him! He was supposed to be dead! We had all seen him die with our own eyes! He had burned to ashes and they blew away in the wind! We had watched it happen! How could he still be alive?

I slowly stood to my feet glancing around the large underground cave I had found. It was almost pitch black. A single candle burned low in the center of the cave and a low table sat near the candle. I moved towards the center of the cave. I saw something on the table and decided to see what it was. I picked it up inspecting it closely. It smelled kind of like the hanyou we destroyed back then. It was a black box. It didn't have a lock on it so I opened it to see what was inside of it. When I looked inside, I saw royal blue silk with a pendent in the middle of the silk. The pendent was in the shape of a spider.

I looked up slowly when I felt a strange draft enter the room. I couldn't smell anything other than Naraku's scent from the box, but I could sense someone else in the cave with me. I whirled around and saw the dead hanyou's first incarnation. But wasn't she supposed to be dead? Kagura and Hakudoshi died when we killed Naraku. How did Kanna survive? She walked towards me and held her hands out for the box I held. I handed it to her. She closed it and set it back on the table.

I decided to ask her a few questions. "How did you survive when we killed Naraku?" She didn't answer me. It was to be expected. She didn't talk all that much. She was a quiet one. I watched as she placed the mirror she held on the table. That's when I noticed she wasn't wet like I was. "Is it still raining?"

"Yes," her soft voice answered me. That was a first. She pulled out numerous objects from her kimono setting them on the table. I tried to look at what she had set on the table, but she blocked my view. Her soft voice chanted something I could barely hear. My eyes squinted against the bright light that emitted from her body. They finally closed against the light, as it grew brighter almost blinding me. I opened my eyes again when the light disappeared. I gasped when I saw who stood where the light used to be.

"Naraku…" His name escaped my lips as he stepped down from the table. "What are you doing alive? Didn't we kill you two years ago?" I yelled at him. His infamous smirk graced his lips slowly and he walked towards me. Kanna, when I looked back at her, was gone. She had disappeared. Naraku must have saw that I was distracted because his hand cupped my face. I didn't look at him. When I didn't, his claws dug into my face. Blood dripped from the wounds he had created and down my face to my chest. I turned my sky blue eyes to him to look into his blood red eyes.

"Yes, you did kill me, but I wasn't destroyed completely. The pendent was what kept me alive over the short two years I was suspected dead. Tell me, what's happened since I've been gone, Koga?" Naraku purred. Wait. Purred is not the right word for what he said into my ear. He more like hissed it at me. Yes. He hissed it into my ear.

"A lot has happened. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are together. Sango and Miroku with a child. Ayame and some other man with a child. Hakkaku and Ginta are also together."

I guess that when I didn't mention myself with anybody, he noticed. "What about you? Are you not mated to someone?" When all I did was turn my head away from his avoiding his gaze, he knew. I knew that he knew that I wasn't mated to anyone. "Ah, so Kagome didn't take you as her mate. No one is your mate… because you are a filthy mongrel," he spat at me. He knew that that would make me look back at him, which he wanted. When I did look at him, my eyes widened as his mouth crushed down on mine. I brought my hands up to push at him, but he caught my hands with his free one locking them behind my back. The hand that had dug into my face rounded around my head cupping the back of it. He was making sure I didn't pull away or attack him! How dare he kiss me! And… my first kiss at that…

His tongue ran along my lips _asking_ for entrance. When I didn't give him an opening, he forced his way into my mouth by shoving his tongue between my lips. His tongue… It's so… talented. It ran along my fangs, but then shoved past my teeth. When his tongue touched mine, my eyes widened farther as he tempted me to play along with his tongue. I finally gave in groaning into the kiss as I relaxed. I moved my tongue against his tasting his spicy taste. My eyes slowly closed as we continued to kiss. When his groin pressed and rubbed against mine, I gasped in surprise. His mouth pulled away. I panted from the kiss and the pleasure I received from him rubbing against me. I heard his pants as well.

"What did you do to me?" I asked between pants. I groaned as his hand slid down my back to my ass. He gently squeezed.

"I didn't do anything to you. I only kissed you. Haven't you kissed someone before, Koga?" He nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"No… I've never kissed someone until just now… Why do I feel this way?"

"What way, Koga? Explain how you feel." How could I explain how I feel when I don't know what this feeling in my lower stomach is? It felt like I had a heavy boar on my stomach. I couldn't move; I couldn't breathe.

"I… It feels like I have a heavy weight on my… on my stomach… Right… here," I whispered as I touched him where I felt the weight on me. He had released my hands only moments ago. That's when I realized that touching him there was a bad idea. I felt his arousal harden against mine, which made mine harden as well. "You're…"

"Hard… I know. So are you. Are you aroused by what's happening, Koga?" I nodded slowly. "What are you thinking about? Me?" Could I really tell him what I was thinking about? Could I truly tell him I was thinking about him fucking me up my ass? "You can tell me, Koga. I won't tell anyone else. I swear." I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. I stared into his ruby orbs as I moved my hands to his upper arms.

"I'm thinking about… you."

"What am I doing to you in your mind, Koga? Tell me. I want to know."

"You're… fucking me." The look on his face said to go on so I did. "You're fucking me up my ass and I'm bucking against you in pleasure." I gasped when his face suddenly came closer to mine and his lips captured mine again. His kisses weren't gentle and slow this time. It was rough and fast instead. He stepped forward making me step backwards until my back hit one of the hard walls. "Naraku!" I gasped when my back made contact to the wall. He growled deeply in his chest warning me to not talk and only follow his lead. I moaned softly into his mouth as his hands began to work at unwrapping the fur from my hips. When the fur fell to the ground, he gripped my arousal making me gasp into his mouth. I moaned when his hand began to work by stroking it up and down. Naraku ended the kiss quickly as he lowered himself to his knees in front of me. His face was right in front of my member. I could feel his hot breath against it.

"Cum for me, Koga. You can do it," he assured me. I looked down at him when he stopped moving his hand up and down. "Fuck my hand. Just buck against it. I'll keep my hand in place as you do it." I nodded. Bucking against his hand, I continued to look down at him. I groaned as his hand tightened around my arousal, which made me buck faster. I could feel my release coming and I knew he could feel it too. I leaned back against the wall bucking slowly into his hand trying to find my release as his hand tightened around my arousal more. I grunted with the last thrust I made and released. My eyes rolled into the back of my head from the pleasure. "Perfect, Koga. Let's do it again. Only this time, my mouth will be on you instead of my hand."

My eyes widened at his statement. I looked at him as he slid his body up mine. I could feel his erection against my member. He rubbed against me, but I could still feel cloth. He was still wearing his clothes! "Naraku… Take them off… Your clothes… take them off. I want to feel your skin against mine. Please…" I whispered as I ran my hands past his kimono to touch his chest. I reached his pale skin gliding my hands along his taut muscles. He pulled away from me and removed his clothes slowly teasing me endlessly. I loved the way his pale skin glowed in the light. I felt his bare skin against mine as well as his erection. My arms encircled his neck as we pressed against each other and rubbed. I felt that strange feeling again as I grew hard. My head dropped against his shoulder.

I felt his moist lips against my neck. He sucked and nipped at my neck gently as his hands found my nipples. He pinched and rolled them between his fingertips. I groaned as he slid down my body again. I moaned as his tongue gently licked at the tip. Before I knew what was happening, Naraku had my arousal all the way down his throat, which amazed me. I cried out softly as he sucked and licked it. I grasped his hair slowly shoving myself deep into his mouth. It surprised me when he didn't gag or complain. I pulled out slightly and shoved back into his mouth as he continued to suck and lick at me. I yelped when I felt something probe at my entrance, but I relaxed when I noticed it was only one of Naraku's fingers. I hissed as his finger pushed past that tight ring of muscles. Another one of his fingers joined his index stretching me. I knew what he was doing now. He was getting me ready for when he slides into me. I relaxed farther as his fingers spread apart inside of me opening me wider.

His fingers brushed against a small bundle of nerves making me cry out in pleasure. "Naraku… What was that?" His mouth removed itself from my arousal.

"Your pleasure spot, Koga. Now, shhh. Let me do this," he answered me and replaced his mouth on my member that was crying out for attention again. I nodded moaning softly. I bucked against him as his fingers fucked me up my ass and his mouth pleasured my member. I cried out softly as I released my essence into his mouth. I gaped at him when he swallowed all of my seed. He removed his fingers from my ass and moved up to me. "You tasted good…" he whispered huskily. He leaned in towards me again for another kiss. This kiss… Was it going to me rough and fast like the last one? Or was it going to be gentle and slow like the first one? I wouldn't know until I decided to accept this kiss, which I did. This kiss…

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_I don't need another turn to cry_

_I don't want to learn the hard way_

_Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye_

_But you got me like a rocket_

_Shooting straight across the sky…_

Naraku's lips left mine trailing down to my neck. He gently nipped and nibbled at the skin there. I shivered and moaned out as his lips trailed back up.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this--_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_(Unstoppable)_

_This kiss, this kiss_

This time, I kissed him instead of him kissing me, but he still dominated me easily.

_Cinderella said to Snow White_

_How does love get so off course?_

_All I wanted was a white knight_

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse_

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_Baby, I'm forever yours_

I thought I wanted a wonderful girl with a heart that would be devoted to me, a soft touch, and great in bed, but instead I fell in love with him. Naraku. The most sinister hanyou of all. I just wanted to submit to him completely. And I did. He was the dominant type and I was the submissive. I would submit to him without objection.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this--_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_(Unstoppable)_

_This kiss, this kiss_

His kiss was so… filled of passion. I just wanted it to go on forever, but I knew we couldn't stand and kiss forever and not move onto the best part of this meeting. He knew I needed him and I knew it too. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_One the rooftop under the sky_

_You can kiss me with the windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring inside_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_

_Let's let everything slide_

_You got me floating, you got me flying_

I would do anything for him. As long as I was with him, I didn't care where we were when we kissed.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this--_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_(Unstoppable)_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_It's the way you love me, baby_

Does he truly love me? Or is he just trying to get at me? I don't know or care. I'll do anything for him. No matter what someone says. I love him and nothing will be said about it. He places his hands on my shoulders pulling me downward towards the ground. I willingly followed him to the base of the cave in his arms. His mouth moved away from mine trailing down my neck and down my chest. Instead of Naraku engulfing my member into his mouth, he settled himself comfortably between my legs. He spread my legs farther with his knees. I didn't know what he was going to do until the head of his arousal pressed against my entrance.

"Relax, Koga. If you tense, it'll hurt worse," he told me. I tried relaxing, but in the end, I wasn't relaxed when his member began to enter me. I cried out my pain and he stopped for until I was ready. I showed him I was ready by bucking my hips upwards towards him. He began to move into me again slowly at first until he was buried to the hilt inside of me. I panted slightly until the pain disappeared. I bucked letting him know I was ready for him to move. When I did, he pulled almost all the way out of me shoving back in. He pulled out again and shifted shoving back into me. Each time he pulled out almost all the way out, he would shift and plunge back into me. When I cried out in surprise when something inside of me was struck, he made a sound of approval before thrusting back into that spot again. I groaned as he continually struck that spot inside of me.

I felt my member growing harder as he continued to pound into me in a lovingly way. He grasped my arousal and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. My legs wrapped around his hips pushing him into me deeper. My blue eyes rolled into the back of my head as I could feel my release coming soon. I cried out in pleasure as I finally released my seed onto our stomachs and his hand. I heard him grunt and then I felt him release inside of me. I whined softly when he pulled out of me lying next to me on the ground.

"Naraku…"

"What, Koga?"

"I feel empty now. Couldn't you have stayed inside of me for a while longer?" I asked in a pitiful voice. I saw him smile and he brushed my bangs out of my face.

"I could have, but then, if we stayed together too long, we wouldn't be able to separate. When we would start to separate, it would hurt you and me," Naraku explained to me. "Do you understand?" I nodded my head. He leaned forward and kissed me gently this time. When we parted, I smiled at him.

"I love your kisses, Naraku. They're so… wonderful," I whispered to him slightly breathless. I smelled something burning. It smelled like a summer's night in the underground cave. It must have been incense that was burning and the scent was a summer's night. Just as I was about to fall asleep in Naraku's arms underneath the blanket that was over us, I heard him whisper something into my ear.

"Hopefully, this kiss won't be your last, Koga-kun. Just hope you wake up again… and thank you for reviving me again. I needed someone other than Kanna to open that box." My eyelids drifted closed and I fell into a deep sleep. I groaned softly and shifted in my sleep as his body warmth disappeared from touching me. I slept with no worry in the world.

* * *

Wow… Got it finished and posted! Cool! Well, here's the first and only Naraku/Koga fic! It's the truest fic between the two bishies themselves! Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it very much, then please leave a review saying so. If you do not have a name on fanfiction, then please leave your email address and I will reply to your review. There will be a sequel to this, but I have yet to name or start it. If you liked this, check out my other stories and one-shots while waiting for me to come up with the sequel. Thank you. See you all later! 


End file.
